doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ninth, Tenth And Eleventh Doctor's Adventures/The Oncoming Storm
Script 9 Meets 10 And 11 9 is in his TARDIS. 9: Where do you want to go Rose? Rose: How about a city? 9: How about the city of Nyceerah, 22nd century? Jack: Sounds great! Rose: Let's go then! The TARDIS lands on a street corner. 9: It's the year 2148, on a planet round the back of the Sun. Rose: Is it like a dwarf planet? Jack: It's actually really big, bigger then Jupiter! 9: Shall we have some lunch in that bar? The three go in and see 10 and Martha. 10: Excuse me, do I know you? Wait, you're 9 aren't you? 9: Who are you? 10: I'm the Doctor. 9: Which incarnation are you? 10: I'm 10. Martha: Wait, are you two both the Doctor? Rose: I was about to ask the same thing. Martha: I'm Martha, who are you? Rose: Rose Tyler. Martha: My Doctor has told me loads about you! Rose: Does he still consider the TARDIS a person? Martha: Yes. Jack: Well, 2 Doctors, this is confusing. Another TARDIS lands. 11 and Clara step out. Clara: That's Martha, Rose, Jack, 9 and 10! I recongnise them from inside your time stream! 10: Which one are you? 11: 11th. 10: This is weird, why are we all in the same piont in time? 11: That's what I was thinking. The Time Lords 9: I just hope no more Doctors get involved. Suddenly, another Time Lord teleports onto the street. Time Lord: Ah, Doctors! I thought destroying you once would be fun, but three times over will be great! 11: Hydra! You were exiled to Gallifrey! You should be frozen with the rest! 10: What? 11: Spoilers. 10: OK. Hydra: I escaped from the Time War! 11: But you're just one Time Lord on your last regeneration! Hydra: Well, the party will soon be complete! An army of Daleks teleport onto the street. Daleks: Exterminate! The seven run, with Time Lord Hydra and the Daleks behind them. Hydra: You cannot escape Doctor! 10: Into the TARDIS, quick! Jack: Which TARDIS? 9: My TARDIS! All of them run in quickly. The TARDIS looks strange, half 9 and 10's TARDIS, half 11's TARDIS. Clara: How did they merge into one? 11: Good old TARDIS did it! Rose: Same old Doctor. Clara: Indeed. 300 Years Before... The TARDIS lands on the same planet, 300 years earlier. 9: We'll be safe here! A younger Hydra walks along! Hydra: Three Doctors! I'm in for a treat tonight! 9: We've just seen you in the future! How long have you been here? Hydra: 634 years! 10: Why are you here? Hydra: To drain energy from Earth. 10: No! You can't! You just can't! Hydra: Really? Well, the Earth is ending today! Rose: But we know the Earth didn't end in 1941. 11: It will if we don't stop him now! Hydra: Really! My other sleves don't say so! 12 other Hydras appear. Hydras: Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Part 2 coming soon. Category:Stories featuring the Ninth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Tenth Doctor Category:Stories featuring the Eleventh Doctor